


it's easier to deal with when you aren't alone

by forestexpeditioner



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other, merle and davenport are coraising mavis and mookie, sloane and hurley are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestexpeditioner/pseuds/forestexpeditioner
Summary: Davenport is awake at 2 am, and so is Mavis.





	it's easier to deal with when you aren't alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, but i tried, so just bare with me.

It was currently 2:56 am. Davenport lay on his side, looking at Merle. What was Merle to him anymore? More than a crew mate. More than a friend. But the words boyfriend or lover didn't seem right, and it was far too soon for...other terms. 

As quietly as he could Davenport crawled out of the bed him and merle shared, and left the bedroom, walking down the hall to the only other bedroom in the little house. 

It was their turn to have Mookie and Mavis.

Davenport carefully opened the door and poked his head inside the bedroom.  
Two twin beds right next to each other, though only one had a sleeping child in it. 

Mavis sat up in her bed, holding a small fireless torch Merle had given her a while ago, reading a book. She jumped a bit when she heard Davenport, and shut her book quickly. 

"It's late." Davenport said softly, not wanting to wake Mookie. "I can't sleep." Mavis responded. "That makes two of us then. Mind if I sit with you?" Mavis shook her head. 

Even though Mavis was Merle's step daughter, she still had some of his best traits, Davenport thought.  
Mavis was kind and caring, she was willing to listen and tried her best to help others.

But she also took other things from Merle.  
Not so great things.

Davenport sat on the bed, and the two awkwardly sat there, not saying a word. 

"I know all of this might seem a bit overwhelming, Mavis, but I swear-" He was cut off by Mavis. "My dad really likes you, Dav. Like, a lot. I've never seen him as happy with someone as I've seen him with you." She took a deep breath. "I don't think it's my place to say how I feel about all of this.” 

There it is, the one thing, the one single thing that she took after Merle that Davenport absolutely hated. The habit of putting others feeling above her own. Like she wasn't worth it.  
“Mavis, I want you to be happy too. This is...supposed to be a new life for all of us. No more running. Both literally and theoretically.” 

Mavis looked at Davenport for a minute. She decides to be honest. “I still have nightmares...about those shadows creatures...about what would’ve happened if Hurley and Sloane hadn’t been there.” mavis stops and swallows hard, wiping her eyes, trying to hold back tears. “I was really scared, Dav, I couldn’t see, I was surrounded...I- I don’t know how you managed it for a century.” 

Davenport hesitantly wrapped an arm around her. “I know how it feels...the nightmares and all, and they might not go away forever, but if you surround yourself with the right people and get the right help, they become much easier to bare with. And if you want, I’ll stay right here until you fall asleep.”

Mavis didn’t say anything, but gave a small, nervous nod, finally allowing herself to cry.  
Davenport turned off the enchanted torch and hugged her tightly, giving Mavis the feeling that he really wouldn’t leave until she was safe and asleep.

 

It was 4:30 am when Davenport finally climbed back into bed next to Merle, sighing softly as he finally lay his head down. 

“Your daughter, Merle...is so much like you.” he says, closing his eyes.  
“She’s perfect.”


End file.
